Persons carrying large panels are faced with the problems of grasping the panel, particularly when handling the panels alone. There have been panel carrying devices such as the early patent to Herbert, U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,285, and the patent to Masterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,606, in the past. However, the present carrying device has novel features not shown in these or any other such devices. The Herbert carrying device is a flat sheet with a sharp bend forming a carrying support end. A handle and arm strap are connected to the flat sheet. The Herbert device requires strapping the arm strap to the workman's arm and lifting the panel by slipping the carrying support end under the panel while grasping the handle and pulling upward. The Masterson carrying device is slipped under a panel by lifting the panel by hand. This is awkward when working alone, particularly if the panel is either heavy or lengthy.